Boys of Summer
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: Songfic to the Ataris "Boys of Summer". Matt Hardy/Shane Helms


_**Boys of Summer**_

_**Lyrics are from The Ataris "Boys of Summer"**_

_**This was a a request for Mariana (purplefeather21)**_

_**I really hope you enjoy this girl!**_

_**And thanks to Tina for helping me out.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this.**_

* * *

_"Nobody on the road_

_Nobody on the beach_

_I feel it in the air_

_The summer's out of reach_

_Empty lake, empty streets_

_he sun goes down alone_

_I'm drivin' by your house_

_Though I know you're not at home"_

--

I drove along the deserted road alone. We were together for one summer and he ended just like that. I had fallen in love with him in those few months and he had shattered it. I drove past all of our summer hang outs. Matt loved the lake. He and his baby brother both. I remember me and him had taken his brother Jeff and his boy friend Shannon down to the lake with us. We all had a great time. It was a fun day. We all swam and I had started a Barbeque. Jeff insisted we have some marshmallows for later, so Matt and I drove down to the mini mart for some. I smiled a little at the memory playing in my head, Matt clinging to my wet body telling me he loved me, Matt sitting close to me as we roasted marshmallows and most of all Matt telling me "I love you Shane." He had actually said my name after I love you. He had never done that before.

Now I am driving past his house. No one's home. The lights are off and not a sound comes from the house. It seems almost deserted, I guess he is away on a tour or something. I catch sight of the little bench me and him used to sit on late at night and just talk. We would sit there and talk all night and watch the sun come up in the east in vibrant hues of pinks and oranges. He would hold me close and rest his head on my chest and softly fall asleep. I would carry him to bed and softly kiss his lips, then tuck him in and go downstairs.

_"But I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby_

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone"_

--

I remember his every detail like yesterday. I always loved his sun kissed skin. It glistened in the sun when he was wet. It was so soft, almost like a baby's skin. Many times I would glide my lips over his smooth skin and softly nip, leaving a damp trail of saliva. He always wore his long curly hair in a ponytail. I loved it when he wore it down but I let him wear it the way he wanted to. I would never try to change him. His eyes were dark and mysterious but some how they were so beautiful. You ever heard the saying that the eyes are a portal to the souls? I never believed it until him. He always had a habit of stealing my things. His favorite were my sunglasses though. He was always stealing them so I had decided to give them to him.

I sighed a little as I saw a couple walking down the street, hand in hand. Just like me and Matt used to .I loved him so much. I never could and never will understand why he did what he did.

--

_"I never will forget those nights_

_I wonder if it was a dream_

_Remember how you made me crazy?_

_Remember how I made you scream_

_Now I don't understand what happened to our love_

_But babe, I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna show you what I'm made of"_

--

Now that I think back on all the time we spent together I cant really figure whether he meant any of it. He seemed so in love with me. I felt that I could do anything and he would still love me and hold me the same way. He drove me crazy. When I wasn't with him all I could think of was him. When I was with him he was the center of my world. I would go to the store for milk and come home with presents for him. He was my world.

I can remember like it was yesterday. The first time we ever made love. We had been in the woods. Just me and him. It was quite and we were just sitting there. I could feel it building up inside of me. His palms were sweaty. He was waiting for me to make the first move.

**Flash back**

"_Matt?"_

"_Yeah Shane?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes._

_I shouldn't be asking him to do this, its wrong. You aren't supposed to ask for these ids of things, they are supposed to just happen But it wasn't happening. I took a deep breath and looked at him._

"_Baby do you think it would be ok if I asked you to have,- well make love?" His eyes widened and I was so sure that he was going to say no. He took me by the hand and said "Baby I thought you would never ask."_

_We began to kiss passionately. We kissed hungrily as we walked to his jeep. He hurriedly opened the door and shoved me inside and straddled my hips. My legs hung out the door. He pressed his lips to mine tighter and began to grope me. He pulled my shirt up to my chest and began to lightly caress the soft skin around my belly button. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, barely missing hitting his own head on the roof of the little jeep. His shirt was off and tossed to the ground. He was all over me. I could feel his warm body on me, pressing closer. Our heat body heat was making the 100 degree weather even worse. Our sweat dripped onto the vinyl seats. My back clung to it. It was getting unbearable. I couldn't breath he had been kissing me for so long. I was afraid to break, so I waited until he wanted to break it to catch my breath. He tossed his head up, beads of sweat flying from his mane of curly hair and landing on my bare chest. He ran his fingers through my short dark hair and pressed his lips to my neck. I pressed my lips to his shoulder. His hands began to roam my lower extremities. His hand rested on my zipper. He squeezed my hard cock through my jeans. I ran my hands over his back, feeling every muscle and letting my fingers slide in the dampness. He began to moan softly._

"_Take me Shane, take me here and now."_

"_Here? In the jeep baby?"_

"_Yeah here in the jeep I need you. Now." His hands gripped my shoulders tightly. I unzipped his zipper and his erection came right out. Matt was notorious for going commando. I began to jerk it slowly and he closed his eyes. His mouth curled into a smile and his grip on my shoulders tightened. Some how he managed to slide off me and end up with me on top. He looked at me, his eyes filled with lust, just begging to be entered. But I wasn't ready yet. I unzipped my pants and my erection popped out. He beamed from ear to ear at the sight of me. He ran his fingers down my chest, tweaked my nipples a little bit and began to jerk me off roughly. Loud moans found there way out of my mouth. I tossed my head back in pleasure. Matt looked up at me again, begging and pleading with his eyes once again. I gave in and picked up his legs, sliding his pants off and throwing them into the back seat. He wiggled a little to get into a comfortable position and I looked him in the eyes. He nodded in approval and I stuck a finger in his virgin entrance. He bit his lip and gripped the side of the seat tightly. He had to be in pain._

"_Are you alright baby?" I asked, running my other finger along his cheek softly._

" _Mmhhmm Im good." He mumbled. I stuck a second finger in and began to feel around, hoping to maybe find his love spot. He arched his back and pulled my wrist, pushing my fingers further in._

"_Are you ready for me?" I asked him. He nodded his head and I lined my self up with him. I entered him slowly. I didn't want to hurt him in any way. Once I was halfway in he began to close his eyes and bite his bottom lip. I was hoping it was in pleasure and not pain. He began to gasp my name, it was turning me on even more, I didn't think my cock could get any harder. I thought it might explode. _

"_Take me from behind." He commanded. He got to his knees and leaned against the open window. I penetrated him once again and began at a rhythmic pace. His back was arched, his hair was a mess, sweat literally fell from his body and he was red in the face. His breathing was getting a little harsh. I was afraid I was pounding him too hard maybe so I gentled my pace. He began to moan softly. He grabbed the window hard._

"_Ohhh god I am about to come….." He whispered._

"_Well hold on baby Im not too far behind you." I mumbled. We came at the same time. There was a splotch of white on the black vinyl where Matt had come and a puddle of come on Matt's back. I picked up my shirt and wiped his back and the vinyl clean. He smiled at me and licked his lips, puling me into a hug by my neck._

"_I love you Shane." He whispered._

"_I love you too Matt."_

**End Flashback  
**

_"I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone_

_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone"_

--

Matt loved summer. It was his time. I can remember putting sunscreen on for him. He always asked me to put it on his back for him. He liked to make every one laugh and put some on his nose like a life guard. He would run around in some funny gait and terrorize the pother people by the lake. His laughter filled the summer air. He sort of had this way of making everybody else laugh too. No matter what kind of day you were having. His smile would just brighten your day. One smile is all it took.

After we broke up it seemed as though I saw him every where I went. Back stage, he would be there. And he always had that classic Hardy boy smile plastered to his face. He would be laughing and joking with who ever he was with. He was usually hanging onto some one, an arm around the shoulder or an arm around a waist. When he walked past me His smile would slowly fade and melt my heart. I hadn't wanted us to end.

--

_"Out on the road today, I saw a black flag sticker on a cadillac_

_A little voice inside my head said, "don't look back. you can never look back."_

_I thought I knew what love was_

_What did I know?_

_Those days are gone foreverI should just let them go but-"_

I cant forget him. I couldn't forget him. His face was for ever imprinted in my brain and his name was permanently on my heart. The feel of his hands on my body was burned into my skin. I refuse to let those days go. I go to sleep at night with thoughts of him lying next to me. His long dark hair spread out like a fan behind his head, his bare chest rising and falling with each breath, his soft lips twitching in his sleep, or just the feel of his body in bed next to me. I would lay beside him and hold his hand, maybe rub the back of it against my lips once in a while. I was content just to be next to him. That was love to me.

He loved me, or so I thought. We spent all of our time together. Every waking moment, I would be with him. If I wasn't with him I was thinking about him or talking to him on the phone. I couldn't be more than a day away from him. I was lonely with out him. No body was ever going to take his place in my heart. To this day I believe he still has a piece of my heart. I will never really be whole again.

--

_"I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby_

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone"_

--

He sped past me in his new car. The radio was on loudly and he was happy. He was smiling, as always. He was talking to some one, I couldn't make out who but they were making him happy. That is all I care about. His happiness. He doesn't even seem to notice me any more. Its hard to believe just a few months ago I was the center of his world, as he is mine still.

And when every one turns there back, I will be here to catch you. I will always love you, Matthew Moore Hardy.

* * *

_**Alright Alright I know it stunk but thanks for reading down this far. Please review and tell me what you thought.**_


End file.
